El corazón perdido de Mayu
by Dicnee
Summary: Miku Hatsune y Luka Megurine son dos aldeanas que bajo el firme adiestramiento de su maestro, deberán encontrar las causas de los extraños problemas que están empezando a ocurrir por todo el mundo. Aparición de diversos Vocaloid, UTAUloid y Vocaloid fanmade. Puede contener het., shonen-ai y shojo-ai. Algunos hechos basados en canciones originales.


Era una hermosa mañana de marzo. El sol brillaba con fuerza desde lo alto del cielo, como de costumbre, aunque no había una sola persona en la villa que se sintiese agradecida por ello. Hacía mucho tiempo que no llovía. Casi todos los árboles estaban muertos, o muy secos. La hierba ya no era de un verde brillante, sino amarilla, signo de la inminente pudrición, y cubría casi todas las casas de la aldea, haciéndolas lucir tristes y abandonadas. En una de esas casas, dormía apaciblemente una jovencita, ajena a todos aquellos hechos que estaban acabando lentamente con el sitio en el que tantas buenas y malas experiencias había vivido. Dicha muchacha era uno de los pocos aldeanos que habían decidido quedarse en la villa a pesar del mal clima que no hacía más que empeorar a cada día que pasaba.

-¡Miku! ¡Miku!

Unos gritos lejanos consiguieron penetrarse en el sueño de la muchacha, que no tardó ni dos segundos en levantarse precipitadamente.

-¿Lu... Luka...?- Preguntó Miku mientras bostezaba y se acercaba torpemente hacia su ventana.

Al asomarse, vio a una mujer de largo cabello rosa y ojos celestes que la miraba fijamente con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro. Iba ataviada en una enorme capa marrón y llevaba una cesta de mimbre aparentemente vacía en la mano derecha. Esa era Luka Megurine, la mejor amiga de Miku. Eran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo. Ambas solían ir juntas a recoger leña para el sabio de la aldea, que hacía ya más de cinco años que las había aceptado como sus únicas aprendices. A pesar de que él les había prometido confiarles su infinita fuente de conocimiento y sabiduría, Miku y Luka solamente habían recibido encargos que nada tenían que ver con ello, como ir a recoger madera, setas, flores y cosas por el estilo al bosque o a la orilla del río. Ellas, sin embargo, nunca se quejaban, pues pensaban que algún día todo eso tendría su merecida recompensa.

-¿No me digas que te acabas de levantar?- Le preguntó Luka frunciendo el entrecejo tras ver el descarado bostezo que acababa de soltar su amiga.

-¿Tú que crees?- Respondió entre risitas Miku.

-En vez de estar ahí pasmada en la ventana deberías moverte e ir a prepararte. A estas horas ya tendríamos que estar en lo más profundo del bosque buscando madera, como nos pidió ayer el maes...

-¡Oki doki!

Miku no le dejó terminar de recitar su habitual reprimenda y desapareció súbitamente de la ventana.

-Ay, típico de ella...- Suspiró Luka, llevándose la mano que tenía libre a la cara.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando la joven de pelo celeste salió precipitadamente por la desgastada puerta de roble de la casita. Su cabello estaba ahora atado en dos largas coletas y se había puesto una capa de terciopelo rojo. Al igual que su compañera, también portaba una cesta de mimbre.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Quiero hacer esto rápido para poder seguir durmiendo!- Miku rodeó el cuello de su amiga con los brazos mientras chillaba esto.

-Está bien, está bien...- Respondió Luka apartando cuidadosamente a Miku de su cuerpo.- La mejor manera de acabar con esto de inmediato es partir ya y sin merodeos.

Así, emprendieron de una vez por todas la marcha. La muchacha de pelo azul cantaba sin descanso mientras avanzaban hasta el bosque. Siempre iba así de alegre cuando su maestro le mandaba a hacer algún recado. Luka a veces sentía envidia de la gran confianza de Miku a la hora de realizar una misión, y otras, preocupación. Cuanto más se adentraba una persona en el bosque, más debía la susodicha extremar la precaución. Nadie sabía con exactitud los oscuros y peligrosos secretos que aguardaba en su recóndito interior...

-Chiisana kono chikyuu de boku wa nani wo nokoseta darou. Sonna uwagoto wo ukabete wa...~

-¡Sssssh!- Chistó de repente Luka.- Creo que he oído algo...

-¿Eh...?

En efecto, un sonido inquietante resonaba en el pequeño claro en el que se encontraban ambas jóvenes. El ruido era muy similar al crujido de las hojas cuando alguien las pisoteaba, pero... ¿De dónde provenía?

-¡¿Q-Qué clase de sonido es ese...?!- Miku estaba aterrorizada. En su rostro ya no había ni rastro de aquella sonrisa que la había acompañado durante todo el viaje hasta el punto actual en el que se encontraba en ese preciso momento.

Aquella perturbadora orquesta se acentuaba más y más... La joven de pelo celeste agarró la mano de su amiga mientras temblaba como una maraca. Había algo escondiéndose entre los árboles... y aquello parecía no tomarse bien la intrusión de Miku y Luka en su territorio...

-¡CUIDADO!

Luka lanzó a su amiga al suelo justo a tiempo para evitar que una enorme hacha le partiese en dos el cráneo. Desde el suelo, ambas pudieron avistar como una mujer de pelo corto color café se acercaba lentamente hacia ellas tras recoger su arma que había quedado clavada en la tierra a escasos metros de donde yacían.

-No deberíais estar aquí.

La chica clavó sus espeluznantes y brillantes ojos rojos en los de Miku, quien intentó desviar la mirada. Su compañera no tardó mucho en levantarse y ponerse a la defensiva.

-¿Qué es lo quieres decir con eso y por qué nos has atacado?- Preguntó con firmeza.

-Eso no te incumbe lo más mínimo.- Le respondió la morena.- Ahora os venís conmigo.

-Ni lo sueñes. Estamos aquí para realizar una tarea y no nos iremos hasta completarla.

Ante toda respuesta, la mujer agarró el brazo de Luka y esta cayó inconsciente al suelo con un golpe seco.

-¡LUKA!

Miku, veloz como el rayo, se puso en pie y corrió a ver el estado de su amiga.

-¿Q-Qué le has hecho...?

-Tan sólo le he pellizcado un nervio.

-¿Qué...? ¡AH...!

Aquella desconocida repitió el proceso anterior para dejarla a ella también sin conocimiento.

-A eso me refería. Ahora sí que os venís conmigo, je, je...

Una sonrisa pérfida se formó en el rostro de la mujer. Acto seguido, murmuró unas palabras en un idioma indescifrable y las tres desaparecieron sumidas en una nube de humo roja.


End file.
